Magic in Her Arms
by Tigyr
Summary: Gibbs knows he went to bed alone last night, so who is this mysterious woman beside him?
1. Chapter 1

Magic in Her Arms

Chapter One

She didn't know what wakes her up; possibly the breath that tickles the back of her neck Maybe it's the feel of unfamiliar arms around her waist. She slowly opens her eyes, knowing that somehow her life is changing. The hand at her waist drifts up, cups her breast, and plays with her nipple. Her breath catches at the unfamiliar sensation.

Her soft exhalation makes the man behind her open his eyes. They are a peculiar shade of blue, almost icy yet, soft in the early morning light. His hair is a silver grey and his hands have calluses from years of work. His face is rugged, whether from experience or something else, she doesn't know. She also has no idea who he is.

She tries to leave the bed, but the arms around her tighten. She knows instinctively that he's not going to hurt her; he just reflexively restrains her. Her lavender eyes are confused as she looks up at him. She knows that he's trying to talk to her, but so far, nothing he's saying makes sense.

For his part, Leroy Jethro Gibbs seldom wakes up not knowing what is going on, especially in his own bed. He hadn't been drinking the night before, no more than usual anyway, and he'd gone to bed alone. That much he is sure of. The woman in his arms is slender yet not too skinny. She has white blonde hair, and her eyes are the deepest lavender he's ever seen. He smiles at her to reassure her that he means her no harm and she relaxes somewhat. He tries to ask her what her name is and is met with a question in her eyes.

"Gibbs. My name is Gibbs." There are times when he wishes he had the gift of gab, like his junior agents Tony and Tim. Today is one of them, then again, he almost wishes that whoever this is had woken up in one of their beds.

"Tandel." She points to herself then repeats his name and points at him. He smiles and nods. He mimics eating and she nods in reply then looks around the room. There is no sign of her backpack or her clothes. She sighs in exasperation wondering what she's done wrong now to get thrown into this place. Gibbs hands her a shirt and she watches as he pulls another one over his own head before he dons a pair of sweatpants. She follows his lead and soon the feel of soft cotton is against her flesh. Gibbs smiles faintly when he sees the shirt falling almost to her knees.

As Gibbs turns to enter the bathroom, she sees the fading bruises on his shoulder and arm. She automatically reaches out to heal him, but he enters the bathroom and shuts the door before she can touch him. Her hand drops back to her side and she wonders if she has any powers at all in this world.

"Why Corellon? Why have you sent me here? I was almost happy again." She doesn't receive an immediate answer and she doesn't really expect one. And she had been happy, almost. Still Corellon, the one god that Tandel has worshipped these many years, has seen the underlying unhappiness in his favorite follower. Somehow he knows that what she needs isn't on the world he'd brought her from, so he's sent her to the one place that she still might be able to find what she is looking for.

Gibbs showers and as he steps out he finds himself wondering about the female in his bedroom. He picks up the spare cell phone that he keeps in a drawer near the sink and dials a familiar number.

"McGee." Tim's voice is husky and sleep laden.

"Hey, McGee I need you to get to my house ASAP. No questions just get here." Gibbs hangs up before the sleepy agent can respond. Gibbs finishes drying off, and opens the door. The woman, Tandel, is sitting on the floor with her hands around her knees. He can see her shoulders shaking with silent tears, though he doesn't know what is making her cry.

"Tandel? Are you hungry?" Again he mimics eating. She dries her eyes and nods. She follows him downstairs to the kitchen and sits down at the table while he prepares his morning coffee. Once the coffee's perking, he scrambles some eggs and fries up the last of his bacon, wondering idly what is keeping his agent.

While he waits for Tim he finishes cooking the breakfast, dishing up two meals. He hands a plate to Tandel who nods her head and wonder of wonders Signs thank you. Heaving a sigh of relief at being able to communicate with the silent woman, he asks her if she'd like to have coffee with her breakfast. She smiles and accepts the steaming liquid adding a liberal amount of cream and sugar.

Halfway through the meal, Tim McGee knocks once and walks in the door. "Boss, I'm here."

"In the kitchen, McGee, grab yourself a plate while you're up."

McGee does as he's told, nodding in acknowledgement to Tandel's presence. The three finish eating and Gibbs tells Tim what has happened so far. Tim turns his forest green eyes on Tandel who meets his gaze head on. Tim turns back to Gibbs.

"Boss why did you call me and not Tony?"

Before Gibbs can respond, Tandel takes a fingerful of hair and tucks it behind one long, graceful, Elfin ear.

"Anymore questions, ElfLord?"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guess not Boss. Has she been able to communicate with you at all?"

"Actually, she speaks Sign language."

"Really? That's unusual, at least in most gaming systems. In fact, it's unheard of, as it's not a recognized language."

They both watch Tandel for a few minutes as she finishes eating. Her movements are graceful and unselfconscious. She gives a sigh as she swallows the last bite, obviously savoring the flavors that cross her taste buds. Gibbs reaches out to refill her coffee but she puts a slim hand over the top of the mug, reaches instead for the gallon of milk. Tim, ever the gentleman, pours for her. She nods her thanks and sits back in her chair. The two men sit back also, and then Tim stands and starts putting away the leftover food after confirming that no one else was still hungry.

"Boss if you'd like I can check most of the online gaming systems, see if anyone reported Tandel or her character missing. It's possible though that she is who she says, and she's been somehow transported here."

"Why would you think that, McGee?" Gibbs sarcasm goes unnoticed by his junior agent as Tim answers.

"Well, you're here Boss." The younger man scampers out of the kitchen, snickering softly to himself. Gibbs allows himself a small smile at his agent's humor. He knows they all think he has super powers, but he doesn't. He's just gotten really good at reading people. The fact that he often knows when Abby has information for him, before Abby knows, doesn't cross his mind.

Tandel stands and looks around not certain where to go from here. Gibbs comes behind her and taking her hand leads her into the living room. He sits her down in one of the recliners and asks her to stay there until he returns. Tandel nods her agreement and starts examining the chair that she's in.

"McGee, what else can you tell me about her?"

Tim scratches his head not really sure what his boss wants to know.

"Well boss, from what I've seen, she's not your typical Elf or adventurer. She has manners, which indicates either a good upbringing or she's from a high social class. Did you see any of her clothes when she got here?"

"No McGee she was naked when she got here. I need to find her a change of clothes, stay with her until I come back down."

"Yes Boss." He walks over to Tandel and asks her if she understands what they've been saying. She nods and looks for something to write on. Tim hands her a pad of paper and a pencil.

A flood of runes fills the pad. Tim looks at it in awe. He sets up his laptop and starts running the runes through an encryption program. Gibbs comes back down with a set of sweats and a clean t-shirt. Tandel looks up at him and Signs her thanks. Gibbs tells her that she's welcome and then turns to McGee.

"Well boss, she's exactly who she says she is. At least according to everything I've been able to discover. The runes you see on the pad are rare enough. The fact that she knows Sign language, I'd say that Tandel has been transported here for a reason known only to her god."

Tandel waits for a few more minutes. She takes the clothes that Gibbs has given her and walks into the bathroom. As she slips the sweatpants up over her hips she mutters a curse that in many worlds would make most men blush.

_A/N: For those who may be wondering, Tandel is character that I created over 20 years ago while still in college, using the realms and character bases for the original Role Playing Game, Dungeons and Dragons created by Gary Gygax. Her deity Corellon Larethian is from that time period as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Gibbs can hear the frustration in Tandel's voice and can almost imagine the curses she's uttering. Behind him Tim is wide-eyed and recording the language in his phone as a possible means of communicating. Racing back to his laptop the young computer genius downloads the cursing into his programs and starts a trace.

"She's probably using the common tongue of whatever planet/plane she's been on. The fact that she understands most of what we say, tells me that she's highly intelligent boss. I'm guessing that she's trying to assimilate what we say so that she can speak it later."

"She can understand it yet not speak it? How is that possible?"

"I can understand a few words in Spanish boss but I'm not fluent in the language." Tim reminds him gently.

"Given what you've seen of her so far, what would you say she is?"

"As far as a character…at least a mage…or maybe a cleric…good possibility of wizard."

"What's the difference between a mage and a wizard?"

"The types of spells we memorize and/or the gods that we pray to. Hello my name is Tandel Yestreen and I thank you for your hospitality Gibbs." the voice is low and faintly melodious and both men turn to stare at her.

"Took you long enough to speak." Gibbs grunts over another cup of coffee

"As McGee said, I had to finish assimilating your language. In the course of my adventures, this is one plane that I have not been to in my many years."

"If you don't mind my asking, how many languages do you speak?" Tim's eager question is met with a gentle smile.

"In this plane, only this one McGee. I am sure it will not take long to learn others. When I was traveling I had learned over 10 languages and I am certain almost none of them will apply here. I do have to admit that common tongue is close to this one though."

Tim nods and looks at Gibbs. "Common tongue is as you might guess, a commonly used language that most gaming systems use. All players start out with it, usually, along with one other language, that being their home…so, an example would be…umm...Spock, from Star Trek. He's a Vulcan and he speaks both English and Vulcan. Spock would have learned the two languages as he was growing up due to his parents and their different backgrounds. The difference is that the characters are created, made or born knowing these two languages, no matter what age they are. Like Spock however, they have the option to learn more languages as they progress through their adventures. All of which is dependent on how intelligent they are. The higher the intelligence, the more languages they can learn."

Gibbs turns to Tandel, "Any idea how you got here or why?"

"I…cannot say. I had almost been happy where I was. I was a wizard in that realm. I had previously been what McGee here calls a cleric and a mage." She fingers the clothing that she's wearing.

"Sweatpants and tee-shirt." Tim offers and Tandel smiles at him.

"Thank you for clarifying. Why did Gibbs call you Elflord?"

Tim flushes in embarrassment as Gibbs chuckles and sits down, watching attentively as Tandel interacts with his youngest male agent. She in turn can feel the older man's gaze upon her and wonders again, why she ended up in this man's house, in the man's bed, without a shred of clothing.

"Tandel? Are you okay?" Tim's question brings her attention back to the young man in front of her.

"Forgive me, I am still a bit confused about my arrival." She confesses.

"Can you tell me about the places you've been to? It will help me establish where you came from, maybe explain why you are here."

Tim's words while gentle are enough to bring her to her feet. "I can only tell you that I'm not from this plane. I'm not exactly sure where here is to tell the truth. I know that I'm in Gibbs' house and that's all I know about this plane."

She starts pacing and Gibbs notices the small heart-shaped scar on her left arm.

"How did you get that?" He asks and Tandel looks to where he's pointing with his coffee cup.

"I would prefer not to answer." She glances at the two men and ruefully admits, "It is not a story that is pretty."

"Who got killed?"

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or it's characters either. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tim's bluntness astounds even Gibbs, who is known for his bluntness, but Tandel is smiling as she replies.

"No one, thankfully. It was just a wrong place, wrong time situation."

Gibbs thinks about what she's said so far and realizes that she may have given them their first real clue in an earlier sentence.

"You said this plane. How can you tell the difference?"

"I sense only one God here. Where I come from there are many gods from different realms and different races, but I can detect only one omnipotent presence and no it is not you Gibbs."

She smiles as she says it and Tim chuckles at the look on Gibbs face. His boss isn't used to someone teasing him. He closes up his laptop and tells Gibbs that he'll go home and keep researching.

"I don't know that I'll be able to find much more though, Boss. Tandel I just have one more question so I can continue my research. What was or rather what is the name of the god you were worshipping?"

"His name is Corellon Larethian. I refused to worship any of the other gods on the most recent plane…could be why I was brought here." The last is added almost thoughtfully and Tim nods in agreement. He gives Tandel an awkward pat on the shoulder and turns to leave.

"McGee!" at Gibbs use of his name he turns automatically and smiles when Gibbs just says a quiet, "Thank you, Tim."

"You're welcome boss." at the door he turns again and looking at Gibbs asks, "I might have some of Sarah's stuff at my apartment. If you'd like I could bring a change or two over for Tandel?"

Thinking of the short fiery tempered McGee, Gibbs smiles as he nods. "Yeah, do that and bring lunch for three when you do. May as well introduce her to McDonald's."

"She'd probably enjoy your steaks more than she would a Big Mac boss. Fast food isn't something that she'll be familiar with and it could make her sick."

Gibbs nods and rifles through his wallet, handing Tim a 50 dollar bill. "Pick us up some steaks and fixings. I'll keep seeing what else she can tell me."

"Boss? Just a word of warning; if she's as intelligent as I think she is, you could have a powerhouse of an elf on your hands. They don't usually have cleric/mages in any realm. Not elves anyway, and just the fact that she is or was…let's just say that you've got a rare one on your hands."

"As rare as you are Tim?" Tim smiles knowing that Gibbs is referring to his status as a field agent as well as a computer specialist.

"Rarer…you have to realize something boss. She learned English in about what two or three hours? That's not a dumb blonde in there; she's extremely intelligent and…just take it easy on her. I may not have your gut instincts when it comes to the field, but she was put in your house for a reason. We just have to find out what it is."

Tim heads out of the door and Gibbs turns back to his guest who is still waiting for him in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As he steps into the living room he can hear a faint chanting and sees Tandel sitting in the same chair he'd put her in earlier that day. Her eyes are closed and he can see a faint trickle of a tear falling on her left cheek. He can't resist the impulse to wipe the tear away and finds his hand in a grip that is almost as tight as Ziva's.

"Hey! You okay?"

She releases his hand, and opening her eyes stares at him unseeingly for almost five seconds.

"Tandel? Tannie?"

"Not Tannie, please, Tan or Tandel." She looks up at him then pulls her hand away from his. He reaches out and grabs it back again, looking at the soft, silky skin before turning it over and lightly runs his thumb over her palm, looking at her calluses and comparing them with his own.

"Nice grip there, not to mention reflexes. What is a cleric/mage? And what causes calluses like this?" he's tracing the palm of her hand and she shivers slightly at the contact. She swallows and tries to tug her hand away as she replies.

"As a cleric, I used to be able to heal others and then with my mage powers I could also defend myself with magic spells. I...my weapon of choice was usually an oaken staff or a flail. When I was strictly a wizard I again would usually use a staff or if I had one available, a magic wand."

Again she tries to free herself from his grasp and again he refuses to let go of her hand. She places her free hand on his chest and gently pushes while uttering a small stream of foreign words. Before Gibbs can do much more than blink he's sitting on the couch across the room and Tandel is looking at him amazed.

"Okay, that was weird. What did you do?"

Tandel is staring at him in shock. Gibbs tries to stand and finds that he's almost immobilized.

"Tan? What is going on?"

"I haven't been able to use those spells for over ten years…" her voice is almost whisper soft as she continues, "I didn't know that I still knew them." She finally sees the predicament that Gibbs is in and hastily waves a hand. Gibbs comes up off the sofa, intent on grabbing her and demanding that she start explaining what she's talking about but stops when he sees that she's almost as confused as he is regarding what just happened.

He puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. For the first time since he's met her Gibbs realizes just how frail and small she really is. Despite the fact that she'd woken up naked in his arms, he hasn't really taken into account that not only is she on a new world, but for all intents and purposes, she has no one that she knows aside from Gibbs and Timothy McGee.

Tandel almost senses his thoughts. "Don't, I'll be fine. I'm almost used to waking up on strange new worlds and finding out that I'm alone for the first time in years."

"That's a bleak way of putting it."

"Maybe, but it's realistic. This is the second time in less than 2 decades that I have literally woken up on a new world with little or nothing to my name."

Gibbs says nothing; what can he say that wouldn't sound trite? Aside from his bout of amnesia a few years ago, he has nothing to compare with and even then, he'd at least had Mike Franks to fall back on. Who does Tandel have?

"Why are you here?" Gibbs is curious as to why she has been dropped in his lap so to speak.

"I honestly have no idea." She sighs as she shakes her head. "At least when I was abandoned last time I had my pack with me with a change of clothing. I didn't have a lot of my cleric supplies but I did have bandages and other things that a wizard would need including my spell books."

Gibbs looks around the room and smiles as his eyes fall upon the light weight blanket that is draped over the back of the couch. He goes over and brings it back to Tandel, draping it around her shoulders, "Your first Earth blanket, m'lady. Something every traveler needs from what I remember." He's thinking back to his years spent as a Marine, not just on American soil but also overseas.

"Earth? It feels like a type of cotton or something woven."

Gibbs realizes that she's taken his wording as something entirely different and tells her, "Earth is the planet that you're currently on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tandel stares at him in bewilderment, "You have a planet called Earth? Where I am from earth is grounding, it's what ties me to the places that I have roamed. It has been one of the few constants in every realm I've been to. Earth, wind, fire and water, are they not the same here?"

Gibbs nods before replying, "I'm not sure just what or where you're from but the four elements you've listed are common here as well. You just…I really think McGee could explain this better."

Tandel cocks her head, looking at him like an inquisitive yet exotic bird. "You don't like speaking. It makes you uncomfortable."

"Yeah."

"That is fine. I can wait for young McGee to return to ask him questions that you find difficult to answer."

Gibbs swallows his retort; after all he'd basically told her that he didn't want to talk to her. Then he realizes that she'd called McGee young.

"How old do you think Tim is?" Or I am for that matter, but he doesn't ask that question.

"He is younger than both of us, Gibbs. And no, I will not tell you how old I am; suffice it to say, at least a decade older than you are." She smiles and he knows that she's teasing him yet again.

He can't resist that teasing glint in her lavender eyes and finds himself smiling despite the thought of McGee being able to help her where he cannot. He trails a hand down her face and she sighs at the contact.

"How long has it been? Since you have had physical contact with someone?" He's tracing her high cheekbones and she sighs again.

"Too long….way too long." She whispers as she breaks off contact and goes to stand by the window.

Gibbs watches, confused by her actions. She'd been accepting his caresses, what had changed?

Time freezes around him, and Gibbs can tell that he's no longer alone with Tandel. Her god, Corellon, has finally come.

'Good,' thinks Gibbs, he can finally get some answers.

"Are you sure you want to listen to why she is here Gibbs?" the voice isn't loud, or booming. Rather it's a deep, rich baritone filled with kindness and understanding.

"I want to know why you put a defenseless woman, no matter if she's an elf or not, naked, with no clothes or pack, not just in my bed but in my house!"

Gibbs knows he sounds indignant and almost petulant, but really…Tim is the Elflord! He's just a man.

Corellon Larethian stares at Gibbs and nods imperceptibly. He'd taken a risk by even sending Tandel here, to a realm where only one God presides. He has only a few precious moments to explain himself to this man and then he has to return to his own realm. One where humans and elves not only exist side by side but also fight side by side.

"Release her from the spell."

Corellon blinks at Gibbs' demand. Gibbs is nodding towards Tandel who is standing motionless by the window.

"She thinks that you've deserted her; not once but twice now and she's still loyal to you alone. Personally, I'd have dumped you as my deity the first time you did that to me. Now, I don't know why you think that she's so strong, but she's still vulnerable. She still loves you and respects you and damnit she's been calling your name!"

The soft chanting finally makes sense to Gibbs; Tandel had been trying one last attempt to contact the god that she'd thought had deserted her. The tear on her cheek had been the only outward sign of her despair.

"You might be omnipotent, but by all that's holy, man, give her that one chance to know that you still love and believe in her the way that she believes in you!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: These next two or three chapters might seem fast and confusing, but...I was actually under a time constraint by this time and had to get the story done for a deadline. _

Chapter 7:

Tandel listens from her standpoint by the window; she hadn't been immobilized by Corellon's spell as Gibbs had thought. She just hasn't turned around yet. She's still upset that it's taken this long for Corellon to contact her and even now, he's addressing Gibbs before he is her. Has all her years of loyalty meant that little to the god?

"Do you honestly believe that, beloved cleric of mine?" The whisper in her mind almost brings her to tears yet again, but she blinks the moisture away. Ten years of silence has taken its toll on her; she doesn't know what to think or believe anymore.

Gibbs sees the rapidly blinking and crosses the room to where she's standing. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns to him. He frowns when he sees the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, do you want some privacy to talk with him? I can go work on some project downstairs if you do."

Tandel sighs and shakes her head. Gibbs smiles at the determination in her gaze as she straightens her shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

"No, he put me here and we both deserve to know why."

Before man or god can reply, there's a knocking at the door and Tim McGee enters the hallway. He comes bustling into the living room with a small duffle bag in one hand and two plastic bags full of basic food supplies in the other.

"Hey boss, I have those clothes and some groceries for you and Tandel."

Tim just places the duffle bag on the couch when both Gibbs and Tandel see him stiffen slightly. Gibbs is momentarily confused and about to ask Tim what's wrong when the younger man turns and in a slightly altered voice says, "I don't have much time left before I must return to my own realm. The God here is tolerating my presence just long enough to explain what is going on."

Gibbs can feel his anger starting to rise but before he can say anything Tandel has gripped his wrist. Gibbs senses something, some sort of protection hovering around him as Tandel spats,

"Get out of him! You can take corporeal form! You've done it before! Quit playing the coward and face me!"

"Tandel!" Tim's voice takes on a booming quality and his eyes are blazing with an unholy green light and Gibbs instinctively tries to step in front of Tandel. Her hand slips from his wrist, into his hand and she squeezes his fingers in a subtle message, saying without words that she knows what she's doing and to stay where he is.

"You're not Corellon Larethian! Get out of McGee!"

Gibbs can sense more than feel Corellon's presence and slides closer to Tandel. Whoever or whatever has possessed McGee glares at the couple and Gibbs shivers slightly at the implication that his young agent has been taken over by an evil deity. Tandel's grip on his hand tightens even more.

"Trust me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the question is not from Tandel but Corellon. He's asking permission to take over Gibbs body and mind similar to the way that the other deity has taken over Tim McGee. Gibbs is about to refuse when he thinks about the young man in front of him.

Tim McGee might pretend to be an elflord online, but he's still a human and one under Gibbs' protection. Tandel's magic is protecting Gibbs but she can't protect Gibbs and fight at the same time. Gibbs doesn't know how he knows this, but figures that Corellon is trying to save Tim the same way that Tandel is protecting Gibbs.

"Do it." he says softly. Just before Corellon takes over, Gibbs growls out, "You don't have permission to die Tim. Fight him!"

As Corellon enters his mind and body, Gibbs can feel the subtleness of the deity as the god tries to prevent any shock from occurring to him. Tandel knows immediately when Corellon has entered Gibbs but doesn't break contact with Gibbs. She also keeps eye contact with the deity possessing Tim.

"You're not Corellon Larethian," Tandel says again, "who are you?"

"You've fought against me and my minions many a time Tandel Yestreen. Why don't you come into my parlor and I'll show you who I am."

"Lolth…Demon Queen of Spiders and Darkness. Listen to me, Elflord McGee. She is a spider. Use that knowledge to your advantage. Bring light to the darkness Elflord. You have the ability."

Gibbs can see from Corellon's standpoint the pride he has in Tandel. She's not fighting Lolth from a god's point of view but from a fighter's. And yet, she's using words to fight. Nothing magical is coming out of her hands, aside from where she's connected to Gibbs.

"She's fighting for him, isn't she? Somehow, what she's saying makes sense to him." Gibbs isn't sure how he's communicating with the deity, but knows that no one else can hear them.

"She is not a fighter in the strictest sense Gibbs. She has been fighting for me against Lolth for over a hundred years now. Yes, her magic could work but she does not want to harm your agent."

"Lolth is the reason you sent her here. Only somehow the dark queen managed to come here anyway." Gibbs muses as he watches Tandel continue talking to Tim, trying to break through the web of the Spider Queen's dominance in Tim's mind and body. He listens abstractedly as she keeps mentioning items that to Gibbs sound a bit odd but seem to be working as he sees a familiar glint start to form in Tim's eyes.

"Yes. I knew that you would protect her."

"But why me? Why not Tim, he's the elflord!"

"He is indeed, but you are the man that Tandel needs, not Agent McGee."

Gibbs can see that he's getting no real answer out of the god. He sighs with frustration, and Tandel breaks her eye contact with Tim just long enough to glance up at him in concern. That's all Lolth needs to attack.

The Spider Queen however isn't counting on two very important things: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy "Elflord" McGee. The former Marine's combat training takes over and Corellon is the one "standing on the sidelines" as Gibbs simultaneously throws Tandel to the floor and tackles Tim.

The younger man for his part caught on instantly to what Tandel was saying to him and as Tandel falls, he imagines his Elflord counterpart touching the webs that are encompassing his mind with fire. Hideous, high pitched shrieks of pain assault his mind just as Gibbs tackles him. Corellon doesn't wait for an invitation; he pushes out of Gibbs and into Tim healing the younger man's mind before it becomes a blazing inferno.

With the god gone from his mind and body, Gibbs turns his attention first to Tim. The young man is passed out, whether it's from pain, exhaustion or the force of Gibbs tackling him Gibbs can't immediately tell which brings his gaze to the elf woman who is lying disturbingly still beside him.

He lifts himself off of the floor and kneels down next to the elf woman and gently turns her over. Her face is ashen and there is a small bump on her head. He traces her eyes with his fingertips as he whispers her name,

"Tan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Corellon finishes healing Tim and turns to Gibbs who is looking down at Tandel with concern in his blue eyes. Yes, he's done the right thing in bringing Tandel to this man. Gibbs might not think so, but his soul is lonely and Corellon could hear it calling from his own realm of Arvandor. He'd come here once, years before, over ten years before and had almost brought Tandel at that time, but she'd been grieving too much, haunted too much by the losses of not just her familiar but one of her dearest friends. No, the last ten years have given Tandel a chance to heal and Gibbs a chance to heal as well.

Lolth was not the reason he'd brought Tandel here, but she could have been. The Demon Queen has been a thorn in his side for years; and yes, Tandel has been one of his champions for most of that time. He just hadn't expected Lolth to follow him to this realm, or for the God who guards this realm to allow her admittance.

"Tannie?"

"I told you…don't call me Tannie." She moans as she puts a hand to the bump on her head.

"Why not?"

"Urgh. Do you really want me to start calling you Leroy?" her faint mutter brings a frown to his face as he hasn't told her his full name yet.

"How did you know that?" he turns and glares at the faintly shimmering form of Corellon Larethian. The deity is slowly coalescing into a tall golden blonde elf male, clad in the softest leather and armed with a deadly looking long-sword. A blue cloak is slung over his shoulders and as he kneels beside Tandel, Gibbs can see only concern in his eyes.

"Why did you bring her here; the truth this time if you please." Gibbs watches almost jealously as Corellon picks Tandel up and lays her on the couch. The deity then goes over and picks Tim up, placing him in one of the recliners.

"I did so, Leroy Jethro Gibbs because the time is right and the fact is, you need her. Deny it all you want, she's already starting to feel at home in your heart and in your soul."

"She should have gone to Tim; he's the Elflord." Gibbs mutter is met with a frown from Corellon. Tandel's eyes might be closed but she clearly heard what Gibbs said. Only a firm resolve is keeping the tears from falling. Corellon knows that she's thinking the same thing. Why put her with someone who so obviously doesn't want her in his life?

"Only in his games; his heart has been captured by another for several years now."

"But still…" Gibbs protest is met with a small knowing smile. Corellon knows the man better than Gibbs thinks. Tandel is now and later will continue to be safe with this man. He runs a hand over Tandel's face, memorizing her features. Her lavender eyes blink open and she looks up at him,

"You won't leave me with nothing this time?"

"No. I leave you with your pack, your books and your spells." A wave of his hand has her once again clothed in the familiar soft leathers and azure blue robe that she's worn for so long. A silver circlet embossed with a sapphire crescent moon in the center is now holding her hair back from her face. She sighs when she feels the familiar weight of the diadem. Clearly, it's an item she's treasured and has been missing.

"What about Gibbs?"

"He's meant to be in your life, little one. Give yourself that chance to discover what life is like with this human."

"Do not force me on him like this. He doesn't want me in his life. It's not fair to leave me with him; not if I am an unwanted presence."

Gibbs listens as Tandel pleads with Corellon. Suddenly he feels tension in the room and he blinks as Tandel sits up; her face is clouding with yet another emotion and has him wondering just what is unsaid between the two. He doesn't have long to wait as Tandel pushes away from Corellon in fury. She stands up and starts pacing as anger and fury and maybe even a little fear rise to the surface and she spats out,

"Ten years I waited for you! Ten years you kept your silence. Now you intend to leave me here and then what? I never hear from you again is that it? It is isn't it? You're going to leave me here! With a man who wants nothing to do with me! Why? What did I do wrong?"

"He's your destined one Tandel." Gibbs surprise at being called someone's destiny does nothing to alleviate the anger in Tandel's voice.

"My destined one, my soulmate **Died **almost eleven years ago, my Lord. In my arms, and you did nothing to save him! I prayed to you, cried for you to help me, pleaded with you help me to save him and you did nothing!" her lavender eyes are flashing with indignation, at the injustice she still so clearly feels and remembers. Gibbs watches in fascination as she glares at the deity that she loves and is furious with. He has no doubt that if she had a weapon in hand, she'd be brandishing it with little regard to what might occur if it actually landed on the god.

"Tandel…I could not. He was already on his deathbed. He was waiting for you…so he could say goodbye."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Corellon's gentle words take the wind right out of her sails. Gibbs starts forward when he sees her sway and pulls her into his arms. Even as shocked as she is, she puts up a temporary fight. Gibbs runs a hand down her arm, locking his fingers around hers. She looks up at him and he can see the unshed tears that are glistening in her eyes.

Over in the recliner, Tim stays quiet. Corellon had mentally told him Tandel's story while repairing the damage that Lolth had done to his mind. That's when Tim had brought up Gibbs' losses and Corellon had nodded.

"You knew about Gibbs before you sent Tandel here?"

"Yes, I had visited just after Tandel lost Iresh. If she had not been grieving so deeply I could have brought her at that time. She's needed this time to heal, emotionally and yes mentally from the anguish that Iresh's death created."

"Soulmates?" Tim had said wistfully and Corellon had taken a deeper look into the young man who may have been an Elflord in a computer game but still had yet to find the one he was ultimately destined to be with. A search of Tim's soul had been quite surprising to the deity who now knew the reason he had been allowed to come here.

Corellon still has to take care of some other things though before he can analyze what he's just seen. And first among those is the cleric/mage who, despite her losses and his silence, has remained faithful to him all these years.

Gibbs cradles Tandel in his arms, liking the new look she has in her leathers. He has to admit though that he liked her better when she was just wearing his t-shirt. This look is the fighter that Corellon denies. Tandel might not be a fighter in the typical sense, but she is a warrior. She'd known how to fight for Tim, to help the young man fight the evil possessing him all while keeping Gibbs protected. Until she'd lost her concentration, which could have been disastrous if she'd been seriously hurt.

"You think too much." Tandel murmurs and Gibbs gives her a squeeze.

"Shhh, I'm not known for my thinking."

"No, he's known for drinking too much coffee, head-smacks and ESP." Tim quips from the safety of the recliner. "Oh and for driving like a maniac on drugs."

Gibbs turns and growls at him, but Tim just grins at him in return. Gibbs can't help the small sigh of relief that escapes his lips when he sees the cheekiness of his agent. Whatever Lolth might have done, appears to have been healed or completely erased by Corellon.

Which brings his gaze to the deity who is smiling faintly at Tandel.

"Why did you torment her for so long?" He gently lays Tandel back down on the couch and steps closer to the blonde god. "Ten years of silence, and then you drop her naked into a stranger's bed? Again, if you'd been my god, I'd have been cursing you in every language I know."

"She did," Tim murmurs thinking of the fury in Tandel's voice before he'd left that morning to get the groceries. He still doesn't know all of what she said, but he's fairly certain that it was directed at the blonde haired deity who is standing in front of Gibbs.

"Mmm, that she did." Corellon confirms softly. "And yes, I deserved every word of it. I still stand by my decision however, of not bringing her here sooner."

"Sooner?" Both Tandel and Gibbs stare at Corellon now.

"It was shortly after Rising Moon died that I first came here." Corellon is addressing Tandel who stares at him in surprise. Rising Moon had been her first familiar and the hawk had died just a few weeks before Iresh had. She gives a sad smile as she starts to tell Gibbs and Tim about the companion and friend she'd had in her hawk.

Gibbs listens intently but can't contain his fury any longer. Ten years this woman had waited for answers, help and council. She had been waiting for someone, this particular someone to answer her prayers. Corellon doesn't stand a chance as Gibbs balls up his fist and swings.

He connects with Tandel's open palm and the elf winces with temporary pain as she closes her fingers around Gibbs' fist.

"No Gibbs. We can rant and rave at the gods as often as we want, but to actually strike one means instant death." She explains forcefully hoping that it will help Gibbs keep his temper in check.

"As she is his champion he could force her to kill you." Tim admits staring in awe at the woman who'd just saved Gibbs life. Gibbs glares at Corellon then turns his gaze on the woman who is still holding his hand in her own. Warmth is emanating from her fingers as she stands there, and he can feel a tingling going from his hand to the shoulder he'd wrenched just weeks before. He'd felt the muscles tearing again as he'd thrown his punch and now he can feel them starting to knit back together.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you, completing that which should have been done weeks ago, if you'd had a proper healing."

"Our medical professionals do what they can; there is no or rather there were no healers that can just heal by touching." Tim says softly as he watches Gibbs interaction with Tandel. He's seen Gibbs reveal his tender side with Abby and Ziva and even Kate when she was alive but this is different.

This is Gibbs back at a time when Shannon was still in his life. This is a man who is almost wearing his heart on his sleeve and feeling totally at ease with it. Tim can't help but stand in awe as he sees Gibbs' nurturing side come out and for the first time, truly see him as a protective, almost loving man.

Gibbs turns his focus once more on Corellon. The blasé look on the deity's face does nothing to eliminate his fury at how the god has treated her all these years. He steps around Tandel and before she can stop him Gibbs puts a hand on Corellon's shoulder.

"She deserves to know what you meant by that statement. You know, the one about her soulmate waiting for her so that he could say goodbye; or maybe the one about my being her destined one."

"You are her destined one Gibbs. I could hear your soul crying out for revenge over 20 years ago, but could do nothing at that time. You were not part of my realm and Tandel still had Iresh in her life. I had no others that I could send to help you heal."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Gibbs stills and Tim stands up ready to defend his boss if necessary. Tandel looks at the young man and grabs the grocery bags. She then places a hand on Tim's arm.

"Can you tell me about these things?" she says as she leads him back to the kitchen.

Corellon sighs as he looks at the man he's chosen for Tandel. Gibbs is standing there, rooted to the floor in his anger, his heart still saturated with a deep-seated unresolved grief. The deity looks around the room and finds the lone picture that is hiding behind a mantel clock on the television.

"Why do you hide them Gibbs? They were your greatest treasure. You should have them out here in the open and share them with your other family."

"I—,"

"Are they the reason you deny wanting Tandel? Or perhaps it is more likely that you fear wanting Tandel, because then it could lead to you not only needing her but eventually loving her?"

"How about you, oh mighty deity? You're the one who left Tandel alone for ten years! You didn't even bother letting her know that she wasn't to blame for what happened."

"Neither were you." Corellon looks at him, "You were not to blame for what happened to Shannon or Kelly. You could not have gotten home in time to save them."

Tandel looks at Tim as they listen to Gibbs and Corellon rant and rave at each other. Tim shakes his head at the question in Tandel's eyes.

"Gibbs was married with a child once. He was overseas when Shannon saw something she shouldn't have. She was going to tell the greater authorities when the vehicle she was in was shot at. She and their daughter were both killed on impact."

"He lost his soulmate too?"

"I guess that's the easiest way of putting it. He's been married three times since then, but none of them worked out."

"He's wary of getting hurt again; of letting his heart and soul feel again." Tandel says softly and Tim nods in agreement.

"I think so, but I won't ever tell him that to his face. I don't need smacked upside the head anymore than he already does."

Tandel thinks about what Tim said earlier, "Coffee, head-smacks, ESP and driving like he's a maniac on drugs. What is a head-smack?"

"Trust me; you don't want to be on the receiving end of one. They feel like a minor concussion when he lands them correctly. He calls them our wake-up calls; basically he's telling us to quit goofing off and get to work on what really matters."

"And the maniac on drugs?"

"He just drives like there's no tomorrow. Between him and Ziva, it's a tossup as to who has more of a death wish."

"That's not a comforting thought McGee." Tandel frowns at the thought of Gibbs wanting to die.

"Please, call me Tim or Timothy."

"Very well, Tim what grand food items did you bring home from the market today?"

"Well, first off we call them groceries now due to the grocery stores. I don't know exactly when they stopped calling them markets; although they still might in some parts of the world. I can look it up on the computer later if you like."

He gives her a shy smile and she returns it saying, "You are a scribe or a hmm what is it called now?"

"I'm a scholar or a computer geek as some like to call me. I…" he turns to the table and pulls his laptop out from his pack. "This is laptop. Because-,"

"You can use this by sitting it almost anywhere, including your lap?" Tandel guesses, remembering seeing him use it that morning. Tim gives her a grin

"You're a scholar too."

"No, well, not so much as…maybe I am. Right now, I'm not sure what I am." the loss of confidence in her voice dims his smile and he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let the two powers that be fight it out and then Gibbs will come in letting us know what to do from here. Aside from make lunch that is."

"Lunch is the noon meal then?" She asks as she makes an attempt to shake off her doldrums.

"Yes it is."

Tandel watches as he makes sandwiches out of some bread and jelly. He hands one to her and then takes the platter into the other room. he listens to Gibbs and Corellon for a few seconds before putting two fingers to his lips and whistling loudly. Tandel nibbles on her sandwich, smiles at the fruitiness of the jelly and heads towards the adjoining room. She stops just as Tim says,

"Eat or I'll sic Tandel on both of you!"

"Yes oh mighty Elflord," Gibbs mutters and Tim glares at him.

"You know, you two really are idiots. There is a woman in that room who loves you, and could learn to love you." He points first to Corellon then to Gibbs. "I don't know why you had to stay quiet for ten years, more than likely it was due to the gods in the realm that you sent her to, but you could have left her a rune or two letting her know you cared. As for you and why she wasn't left in my bed?" He glares at Gibbs who is smirking at Tim's tirade against Corellon. Gibbs' smirk fades when Tim turns his ire towards him.

"You should be grateful you know that? This idiot beside you knew that Tandel would need your strength to live in this world. She doesn't need my technology, she needs you and the woodshop you have downstairs. She needs that caring person who has known the same bone-jarring loss that she has. Think about it boss: when was the last time any female made you mad enough to take on a god, regardless of what it might cost you?"

Tim throws up his hands in disgust and stalks out of the room leaving two surprised men and one thoughtful woman behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tim strides back into the kitchen and doesn't stop until he's outside the backdoor. He slumps on the steps of the beautifully crafted deck and fumbles in his pocket briefly before taking out his cell phone to dial the one person who might be able to come and make some sense out of the day.

"Hey, can you come over to Gibbs' house? I…I think I just tried to take on my boss."

He snaps the cell phone closed and leans against the railings and gazes morosely across the manicured lawn. "Damnit, Tim will you never learn?" He sighs aloud and nearly jumps out of his skin when a soft voice answers him.

"I should hope you never stop learning Timothy." Ducky smiles as he rounds the corner of the porch. "I was already here when you called me dear boy. Now what seems to be the matter and why did you take on Jethro?"

Tandel opens the backdoor and Ducky smiles when he sees her. "Oh, now I see why. She's very beautiful Timothy. Hello my dear, I am Dr. Mallard, but you may call me Ducky."

Tandel frowns at his name, "Ducky? But you don't look like a duck to me. A bard perhaps, or maybe a scribe or even a healer. A healing bard? Yes, you have the heart of a healer and a compassion that runs deep into your heart...but you like to tell your stories as well."

Ducky listens to her and is fascinated by her reasoning. He takes a small moment to let her words sink in and reaches for her hand before turning her palm over to look at the calluses within. "You my dear are a healer as well as a warrior. Not a fighter in the truest sense of the word; these calluses are from a staff or wooden weapon, a mace perhaps? But you are a true healer, my dear. You heal from deep within your soul and care for each individual as if they were your own."

Tim clears his throat and smiles at them both. "Tandel Yestreen, meet Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. He's our medical examiner. He tries to find out what causes people's deaths."

Gibbs steps outside, "He's also a good friend. Hey Duck, sorry almost forgot you were coming over today."

Ducky smiles at his friend as he says, "That's quite alright Jethro, and I'd say you have plenty of reason to have forgotten an old sod like me."

"You're not old Ducky; you can't be with all the tales you tell." Tim's loyal declaration is met with a smile of gratitude from the old man.

Corellon comes out and Ducky can't help staring at the blonde elf. "Oh my Jethro, you didn't tell me we were having a Renaissance day. Should I go retrieve my kilt and -"

"No, Duck, Corellon was just getting ready to leave. He needs to talk to Tan first though."

Tim looks at his boss who ignores him and turns to head back inside. Tim sighs, "I feel like I'm gonna get grounded."

Tandel looks at him quizzically and he quickly tells her that he's not one who usually yells at his boss. "I…I just don't know what came over me."

Tandel places a hand on his arm. "You did fine, Elflord McGee. I consider you a fine champion and am honored to call you friend."

Tim chuckles at her words as he leads Ducky inside before that man can start asking questions. Inside the kitchen, Tim leans against the doorway for a second then heads into the living room. Gibbs is standing there, looking at the faded photograph of his family.

"I miss you guys." He says softly as he sets the photograph beside the clock on the television this time instead of behind it. He then turns to look at Tim who is standing undecided in the doorway.

"No apologies Tim. You were right in what you said. Maybe not in the way you said it, but you were still right."

Tim shuffles his feet and steps further into the room. "I still feel like I just shouted at my dad. I just…you never gave her a chance. The first thing you did was call me. Okay, maybe you took a shower first, but it's still the principal of the thing."

Gibbs paces his living room as he considers what all has happened in just a few short hours while Ducky watches in confusion, wondering just what is going on. Tandel comes in just then and walks up to Gibbs. He stops pacing and looks at her, not expecting what is going to happen next.

"I am sorry Gibbs. I did not know that you were still missing your soulmate. I shall go with McGee, with Tim, since my presence here makes you uncomfortable. I thank you for your hospitality and your graciousness in trying to help me understand why Corellon sent me here." She turns to Tim who nods in agreement. He picks up her pack and frowns at the weight of it.

"What do you carry in here, bricks?"

"You know what we carry in packs, Elflord." She teases him gently and Tim chuckles.

"Yes, everything except the sink." He replies as he escorts her towards the front door.

Ducky looks at Gibbs who is watching the couple leave. "Jethro, what is going on?"

"I—it's a bit of a long story Duck."

"I'm listening Jethro." The old man says gently.

Tandel lets Tim lead her out to his car. She stops once and looks back at the front door, sighing in slight disappointment. She hadn't thought that Gibbs would come after her, but she has to admit she'd been hoping he might.

Tim touches her shoulder. "You sure you want to come with me? I know that your heart isn't willing."

"Yes, I will come with you and no, my heart is not willing, but neither is he. I will not cause him further upset."

"Okay, I'll take you to my apartment. I have to warn you that it is small. I don't usually have visitors unless it's my sister, Sarah."

Tandel smiles, "I'm sure it will be fine Tim. Now which carriage is your mighty beast?"

Tim grins as he leads her to his Porsche. Neither of them see the cloaked figure in the backyard or the two male figures looking out the bay window of Gibbs' living room.

"Why Jethro? She certainly acted like she wanted to stay."

"Duck, she's an elf! He's the Elflord, they belong together."

"You sir, are just too damn stubborn for your own good. Now, why did Timothy say that he felt like he'd shouted at his father?" Ducky's question brings a slight twitch of a smile to Gibbs' face. To the ME, Gibbs is looking almost proud of whatever Tim had said.

"Because in a way, he did. He came in here with both barrels blazing; gave both me and Corellon a tongue lashing."

"And did you deserve it? And who or maybe a better word what is Corellon?"

"We both deserved what young Timothy said." Corellon holds out his hand to Ducky as he speaks. Ducky shakes hands as the deity continues, "My name is Corellon Larethian. I am from the realm of Arvandor and it is a pleasure to meet you Bard Mallard. I am sorry to have disrupted your day Gibbs. It was not my intention to create bad feelings, or to bring up sad ones. Tandel is like a daughter to me; I was only thinking of her and had not taken your past into consideration."

"Can you finally tell me why?" Gibbs asks quietly. "Why put her with me? Tim is the one with the knowledge about elves and their lore. He's the one who plays the games and I just don't understand why you put her with me."

Ducky sits down in a recliner as Corellon responds. "To reiterate my only concern was Tandel's happiness. Eleven years ago she lost two of her best friends; one was her familiar, her hawk Rising Moon. He had been her main companion for over 15 years. A few short weeks later, she lost Iresh. He had been a good friend for many campaigns."

Ducky leans forward a knowing glint in his faded blue eyes, "You sir tell a fine story but it's not the real one. Tandel knew something didn't she, something that took even you by surprise perhaps?"

"What are you saying Duck?"

"That he's telling the truth, but it's partial at best Jethro. That young lady did not want to leave here. she wanted to stay by your side. She feels your pain Jethro; she's just learned to adapt and control it." Ducky turns to Corellon. "She's unusual in that she knew when Shannon and Kelly were killed. She felt Jethro's pain and anger even from Arvendor or whatever plane you're both from."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Gibbs stares at his oldest friend and then starts laughing. "Oh, Duck, you had me going on that one! How in the name of Hell would an elf from another plane of existence know when Shannon and Kelly died?"

"She felt it, Gibbs. On the day that you found out that your family was dead, she felt your pain, your loss, your anger and your desire for revenge." Corellon's soft yet assured answer brings more questions to Gibbs face.

Gibbs stares at Corellon then turns to Ducky. "It's not possible Duck. I – you really don't believe in all this do you?"

"Why shouldn't I Jethro? I've seen your gut instinct work too many times not to believe that what Corellon just said is true. In fact the only time that you haven't mentioned your gut is on the days that we've lost our friends: Caitlyn, Paula, Jennifer…."

Gibbs sits back down stunned by his friend's words. Half a mile away, Tim curses softly when his passenger disappears. He waits until he gets to an intersection and turns back towards Gibbs' house.

Inside the house, Corellon can feel immediately when Tandel teleports to Gibbs' side. This is yet another reason he'd brought her here. Every other time that Gibbs has been sent into a shock she's tried to get to him, but this is the first time that she's been able to succeed. The others, she's landed in limbo because she didn't know where she was needed; only that she had to go to him.

She strides right over to where Gibbs is sitting and placing a hand on his, leads him out to the backyard. Ducky looks at Corellon in amazement. He's never seen Gibbs willingly follow a female anywhere, unless it was preplanned. This was definitely not something that could have been planned in advance.

"Does she do that often?" the ME shakes his head at his own question. "Forgive me, obviously she can't have or we'd have met her sooner."

"She's tried though and I'm fairly positive that it was on those occasions that you've mentioned." Corellon's statement makes Ducky frown.

"What happened? Surely she wasn't punished or anything for trying to help him."

"No, no she just…ended up in limbo. She didn't have a clear idea of what he looked like and therefore couldn't find him. She knew when he had been wounded several years ago. I could feel her sending or trying to send healing to him, even though she had no clerical powers at that time."

"Yes, we nearly lost him in an explosion. We did lose him to amnesia for a long time." Ducky goes on to explain about the four months that Gibbs spent in Mexico healing his heart and his mind.

Corellon looks thoughtfully at the backdoor where Gibbs and Tandel had disappeared. Tim comes in just then, looking around frantically and Ducky frowns at the younger man's distress.

"Tandel just disappeared out of my car! Did she make it back here?"

"Ah, yes young Timothy. Jethro had a bit of a shock and she came here to help him. I do believe she took him outside, didn't she Corellon?"

"They are just outside the door. She will not need us for a while. I do not believe that he will either."

"Hmmm…yes, I think you will be right. Timothy, my dearest lad, would you care to come over to my house for a spot of tea?"

Tim wanders to the kitchen and sees Tandel talking to Gibbs. He smiles as he sees the man start to respond to whatever the elf is telling him. Knowing that if he doesn't leave, Gibbs will try to force Tandel to leave with him again, Tim heads back to the living room and frowns slightly as he sees Corellon also preparing to leave. He looks at his elderly friend and says,

"You know Ducky, I think I just might accept that offer of yours. What about you Corellon? Are you staying here or do you have to go back to your own realm?"

"Alas I do have a few things to clear up and arrange back home. I am hesitating to leave however. I do not want Tandel to think I have abandoned her yet again."

Tim looks at Ducky who smiles at them both. "You are not abandoning her, my friend. She is in good hands with us. We shall take good care of her until your return."

Corellon stares at Ducky who just gives him a knowing look. Corellon shakes his head as he shakes Ducky's hand. "You are more than you say, Dr. Mallard. I'm not exactly sure what you are, but it is more than what you say."

"No more than you are, my friend. God speed and we shall see you soon."

Tim stares at Corellon, feeling a faint emptiness in his chest at the thought of the god leaving. The blonde deity steps closer, places a hand on Tim's heart and Tim can feel his heartbeat race in response. That response is minor compared to what he feels when Corellon whispers,

"I shall be back Timothy "Elflord" McGee. Try not to forget me whilst I am gone."

Before Tim knows what's happening Corellon places a quick kiss on his lips and then disappears. Ducky chuckles as he leads Tim over to a chair, helping the dazed younger man to sit down. Tim's vision finally clears and he looks up at Ducky in confusion.

"Ducky, what is going on?"

"I do believe that you have finally found your soulmate Timothy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Tandel can hear when the cars leave, and she knows also that Corellon has left not just Gibbs' house but the realm as well. She keeps her focus however on the man in front of her. Gibbs is in a slight state of shock and she can sense it's due in part to the conversation that occurred after she and Tim had left. His blue eyes are unfocused as he tries to assimilate what he's been told.

Tandel lightly runs her hand over his face. He blinks at her touch and she offers a shy smile.

"You really are here?"

"You needed me." Her simple and truthful answer has him raising a hand to her face.

"How?" How did she know? How did she get back so fast? How or maybe why would she come back when he'd rejected her?

"I've tried to get to you before. I couldn't find you. You weren't in any realm that I knew and I have never seen your face prior to this day."

"You knew?" About Shannon and Kelly, about the others he's lost over the years.

"I felt your heart break. There's no easier way to explain it." She puts a hand over his heart, feels the steady heartbeat under her palm.

"You…how?" The confusion in those blue eyes almost breaks her heart.

"I don't know of an easy way to explain it Gibbs."

She releases a heavy sigh. "I just…I just know."

He thinks about that gut instinct he's always had, especially since Shannon and Kelly. He looks at her and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm…I haven't given you that instinct that they were talking about. That's one of your innate abilities Gibbs."

"You read minds?" he asks wryly. She looks straight into his eyes

"No, but it would be a natural assumption considering everything you've learned."

She thinks back and asks him, "What happened three or maybe closer to four years ago? I could tell that you'd felt like you lost your family again. Only the pain was fresh, almost new?"

He stares at her in surprise. "You knew? I-there was an explosion it put me in a coma for a few days. When I woke up I only remembered Shannon and Kelly not my team."

She tentatively leans against him, "Then it was just as if you'd lost them again."

He puts an arm around her and pulls her close, enjoying the warmth of her body against his as he nods, "Yeah, I just-they were there and then they weren't and I couldn't go back and save them. I couldn't get revenge this time."

"I could feel that…that sense of loss, the love you had for them and have for them still. The desire to get revenge and then there was nothing for several days. It was as if you closed up."

She'd felt his confusion and pain?

"I went down to Mexico. It's a country south of here and tried to figure out what or why or just why I think."

"Why did they die? Why are you still alone? Why can't anyone understand the loss that you feel when you think about them?"

Gibbs pulls back slightly and she waits. Minutes pass and then ever so slowly his hand slides over hers. She cautiously moves closer and sighs when he enfolds her in his embrace. He rubs his cheek against her head, still questioning their unique bond.

"Why do you, a stranger know what I feel when no one else can?" His fingers are tracing her palm, and she quivers at his touch. "Why do you respond like this when no one else ever has?"

Tandel puts her hand over his. "No one, or no one aside from Shannon?"

He closes his eyes, only to open them again when her hand touches his palm. The teasing caresses mirror the ones he's just used on her. He inhales sharply as she lightly runs a fingernail from the middle of his palm to his wrist.

"How?" No one aside from Shannon has known about the sensitivity he has in his hands. It is one reason he works or as Shannon once said, plays with wood. Wood sings to him in a way no other medium can.

"Soulmates, Gibbs. We feel when the other is in pain. For you it may have been more of a dream or perhaps a nightmare. For me, I just knew when you were hurting. I do not speak of physical pain, but the mental, emotional heart-breaking pain when your losses took place."

Nightmares? She knows about his nightmares. No one knows about his nightmares. Her hand closes around his wrist. He looks at her, sees the knowledge in her eyes as well as affirmation. She has the nightmares too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Who?" Who could have given her the nightmares, the shadows that are still lurking inside those expressive lavender eyes?

"Too many campaigns fought, too many friends lost." Simple words but they affect him like no others. She knows the pain that he's felt, that he still feels. She knows why he hides that picture on the television.

"You're staying here with me."

He shifts and then he feels it; the fear that she's been hiding from him. She's been afraid that he'll send her away yet again. That she'll be left alone on an unfamiliar planet again. He pulls her onto his lap and cradles her head against his chest. He feels the tears trickling down his neck, as she silently sobs. Minutes pass and she starts wiping at her eyes. He brings up a hand and with his thumb brushes some tears off her lashes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Not for a natural fear." Gibbs answers with a gentle shake of his head. His hand is now resting on her cheek and the thumb that had lovingly wiped away the tears, now makes small soothing circles on her beautiful face. He looks deeply into her lavender eyes and waits for her to accept what he just told her.

"You're not one for apologies."

"Not if they're unwarranted." He replies and returns her soft smile. Now is not the time for grinning or joviality, now is the time for offering comfort when it is most needed.

"You really don't talk much do you?" Gibbs laughs loudly at her question and shakes his head.

"No. The joke at work is that I'm a functional mute. I may not talk but I get the job done."

"Hmm…I can see where they might think that." She replies and dips her head, breaking eye contact with Gibbs.

He rests his head on top of hers. "What do you think then oh wise cleric?"

"That when you feel too much, it's easier to hide behind silence than to express yourself."

Gibbs says nothing as he tightens his hold on her. She shouldn't know how he feels and yet…and yet. He stands up so abruptly that she tumbles down the few stairs. When she doesn't immediately rise he runs down the stairs.

"Tan?"

He gently turns her over exhaling the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when her eyes open.

"I have a habit of hitting you where it hurts I think." She says wryly. Gibbs smiles down at her, running a hand over her head, making sure she's not seriously hurt.

"You…you have a sense of what I am, where I come from, where I might be going. It's a bit frightening." He confesses. It surprises him almost as much as it does her that he's revealed that much about himself. He rolls to the side, gently pulling her with him. She nestles against him, keeping a hand on his chest, and he takes her hand, bringing it up to his face as he studies the lines within.

"What is it about you that I feel…like it's okay to tell you my secrets?"

"Well, for one thing…aside from the young Mr. McGee and the wise old Mallard, I don't know anyone to tell them to." She reminds him with a small smirk.

"You're a smart ass, you know that right?"

"Who, me? I never thought to ask it. I'm sure it's attached firmly, but I'm not real sure about its intelligence."

Gibbs can't help laughing as he gives her a swat on the butt, leaving his hand there when she doesn't protest. He kisses the top of her head as he keeps her hand clasped in his. Minutes pass and soon their breathing evens out as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Which is how Ducky finds them an hour later when he comes back to check on them. Tim has been concerned about the pair and Ducky tells the younger man that he will check on them while Tim does more electronic digging in the effort to find information on Tandel and if possible Corellon Larethian.

Knowing that Gibbs never locks his doors, the elderly man let himself inside the house, surprised when Gibbs didn't immediately shout, "In here, Duck!" like he usually does. Concerned now for the mysteriously absent pair, Ducky searches the house and is about to call Tim when he catches a glint from the kitchen window.

The bard as Tandel had correctly identified him, smiles when he looks out the kitchen door and sees Gibbs sleeping peacefully with Tandel in his arms. The glint that he'd seen is the small silver circlet on Tandel's brow. Ducky sighs at the sight. He's been hoping for someone to come along and catch Gibbs' attention for several years now, he just hadn't imagined it would be someone from another realm.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Gibbs say, "You gonna just stand there all day, Duck or are you gonna come out here and say something?"

The elderly man chuckles at the question. He should know by now that a man with Gibbs' military background might know when someone is in the vicinity. Just because Gibbs appears to be at rest, does not necessarily make it so.

"You look very comfortable my friend. I must admit that I am surprised to see you so relaxed."

"Mmm, that makes two of us."

"Three," Tandel says as she hides a yawn behind a graceful hand.

Gibbs sits up and shades his eyes with a hand as he looks at the deck where Ducky is still standing. Tandel leans into Gibbs' side and he pulls her close, kissing the top of her head as he does so. Ducky hides his smile knowing that neither of the other two needs anything from him at this point.

"I was just making sure that your guest has everything she needs before I go for the day. You're lucky it's your weekend off Jethro, they won't be expecting you in until Monday."

Gibbs sighs as he tightens his hold on Tandel. She looks up into his eyes, and he smiles, "Oh Tony and Abby are gonna have a field day with you. Ziva? Meh, she'll just accept you as you are."

Tandel looks from one man to the other and Ducky quickly explains about the other three members of Gibbs' team. Tandel frowns at the older man and he blinks as she says, "What about your team, don't you have someone to assist you, Ducky?"

"Well, I do have young Mr. Palmer and on occasion Jordan Hampton will come in and assist if we have need of her."

Tandel nods and looks around the yard in contemplation. "What are you thinking oh mighty cleric of mine?" Gibbs asks softly and Tandel smiles.

"I think oh mighty warrior of mine that we need to invite the others over for a meal. That way we can get questions and answers done all at one time. Also by doing it informally no one will feel left out of the equation."

Tandel then looks up at the deck where Ducky is still standing, "Can we rely on you M'lord Bard? Call in the others and invite them for..what do you call it?"

Ducky is already pulling out his cell phone as he replies, "A barbeque my dear, a good old fashioned barbeque. Hello Timothy, how many of the others are around?... Good speaker phone if you please." He waits a few minutes and then Tim's voice filters out of the cell phone, "We're all listening Ducky, I even have Jimmy and Abby here."

"Good…that makes it even easier. Timothy, you remember the guest that is staying at Gibbs? She's requested that we all come over tonight for a barbeque and get acquainted party."

General chaos erupts from the other side and Gibbs places his hands over Tandel's ears as he lets out a shrill whistle. "HEY! Tony, Tim, Jimmy take care of the beer, steaks and brats. Abby, you and Ziva bring the drinks and fixings for a veggie platter and fruits as well as salad."

Tim clears his throat, "You still need that stuff of Sarah's boss?"

Gibbs actually takes a second to realize that Tim is referring to more clothes for Tandel and he blushes as he lowers his head to hers, laughing softly to himself.

"We'll start with what you brought over earlier Tim and go from there."

Gibbs can hear the others start to interrogate Tim and standing up, goes over to Ducky's phone and gently closes it before handing it to the ME.

Tim turns to the others, who are all hounding him with questions about the guest in Gibbs' house. "Hey! If you want to know more about her, do what the boss says and you can see for yourselves."

With that he closes his laptop and stepping around his desk offers his hand to Ziva. She smiles as she stands up and places her hand in his. Jimmy looks at Abby who shrugs and follows the other two, who have already headed down the stairs. Tony looks around the now deserted squad room and hurriedly closes down his computer as he races to meet Jimmy and Abby in the elevator.

Two hours later and the team is converging on Gibbs' house. Tim has remained steadfastly silent about the mysterious guest and not even Ziva's teasing or Abby's forensic threats have kept him from divulging Gibbs' secret. The only thing Tim will tell Ziva is "You dressed similar to her once."

Ziva chuckles at the evasive answer and gives Tim a hug. "You are protecting Gibbs' guest. That is admirable McGee."

Tim blushes and holds the door open for her and the others to enter. When Tony approaches, he looks at Tim who shakes his head, "I'm not saying anything Tony. You'll see when you meet her."

While all this is going on, Gibbs shows Tandel how to use his shower and leaves out several towels while she learns how to adjust the water temperature to an acceptable heat. Gibbs smiles at the heat that he can feel pouring out of the bathroom and knows that she takes a shower almost as hot as his own can be.

Ten minutes later and Tandel steps out of the bathroom, draped in a towel and Gibbs swallows hard as he remembers holding and caressing the curves that are covered by that towel. He slips into the room past her and turns the water to cold. His eyes are closed as he faces the spray, and he doesn't see the tanned hand subtly adjust the water temp to a slightly warmer degree, but he does feel when that same hand touches his shoulder.

"Tan…do you not know what you're doing to me?"

"I know, and I know that you need to let go of that fear, that feeling of betraying Miss Shannon. It's not betrayal Gibbs. It's acceptance. She is gone, yet she lingers between you and any of your partners. None of us can measure up to her, and it's not fair to compare a living breathing person to the dead."

Gibbs turns, fire in his eyes, anger in his touch as he puts his hands on her shoulders. She puts her hands on his waist, and her eyes meet his. He can't shake her, not when she's staring at him like that. She trusts him not to hurt her.

"You're damn dangerous Tandel Yestreen."

"Yes, but I am right and you will not hurt me Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Why are you so certain of that?"

"Because, I know your heart." She gently traces a path from his waist to his chest, and smiles at the steady beat she feels under her hand.

"Tan…you're too damn tempting. Don't rush this whatever it is. I'm not a one night stand. I will send you home with McGee if you don't stop."

"Then do so. I have wanted your touch, craved your touch for the past ten years. You may deny us, deny me all you want, I'm tired of being denied your presence. I have waited for you, tried to find you for the past twenty years. Why do you not want me?"

She blinks back angry tears, and he swallows as he feels that brick wall around his heart start to crumble. The part that is afraid of losing Shannon tries desperately to rebuild it, but the other part, the part that has felt this woman's touch in his mind, in his soul for over twenty years reaches out and pulls her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Tan. You're right, I'm …I don't want to lose my last links with Shannon."

"You don't have to, you do know that right? Loving me doesn't mean you loved her any less. It just means that you're capable of loving again. Not the mad passionate love of youth, but a mature love, if you're willing to reach out for it, for me."

Gibbs closes his eyes and for a few seconds Tandel is almost afraid that she's lost him for good. When he opens his eyes again, he tilts her head up and gently kisses her on the lips before setting her just outside the tub. "I need to finish cleaning up. I'll meet you in our room in a few minutes."

Tandel stares at him, confused for a few seconds until he gives her a gentle smack on the ass. He needs a few minutes to accept what he's not just saying but doing. He's allowing her into his life, his arms, and his bed. And he needs time to say goodbye one last time. She nods in understanding, and gently runs her hand over his lips.

"I'll be just outside the door."

When he steps out of that room, she's there. Towel wrapped around her like a sarong, long white hair streaming down her back. He pulls her into his embrace and she snuggles close to him.

"Take a nap with me, until the kids get here?" he suggests as he leads her over to the bed. He pulls the covers down and climbs into bed, pulling her into his arms as he does so.

She smiles as she rubs her cheek against his chest. "At least this time, we won't be total strangers when we wake up."

"Hmm…and you won't be completely naked, or will you?"

"Depends on if the towel falls off…" she sleepily replies as she snuggles closer to his side.

Gibbs hears the car doors slam as the team starts arriving. He looks once again at the beauty in his arms and hugs her close before caressing her cheek as he softly whispers, "Hey, the kids are arriving. You want them to catch us in bed together?"

She chuckles and stretches, the towel slipping slightly as she does so. Gibbs stares at her, and she shakes her head as she asks, "You want them to catch us making love together?" and he gives her a small smack on the ass as he crawls out of bed.

Gibbs looks at her in question, "Leathers or t-shirt and jeans?"

"I need to wash my leathers so, I'll go with a t-shirt and jeans."

"Shame…I like seeing you in leathers." He smiles and exchanges kisses with her. She reaches up on tiptoe and rubs noses with him.

"It can always be arranged, for now I believe our kids are arriving."

He smiles at the thought of the team and the easy way she's already calling them kids. "They are kids to me Gibbs. You and M'lord Bard are the ones closest in age to me, and technically I could almost call you a kid, but you are not and for that I am grateful."

He shakes his head and puts an arm around her waist as he leads her back downstairs. Tim smiles at the couple and looks at the contented expression on his boss's face. Yep, she was definitely the one his boss needed in his life. Ziva looks up and extends her hand to Tandel.

"My name is Ziva David. You must be Gibbs' mystery guest."

"My name is Tandel Yestreen. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ziva."

Ziva turns to Tim who chuckles at the expression on her face. "Tandel is a long long way from home."

"Yes, it has taken many…" Gibbs puts a gentle hand over her mouth and Tandel frowns up at him. He gives her a subtle shake of the head and she narrows her eyes as she removes his hand.

"We had a few obstacles in our way, before I could come here." Tandel finally says as she stares after Gibbs. The man has clammed up with the arrival of his team and is making his way to the backyard and the barbeque grill.

"He's not an easy man to read, yet he seems at ease with you. I am happy to see this." Ziva says softly.

Tandel nods, "Yes, it has been and will continue to be a long road, but I think we're on the right path finally. I just wish I could have come sooner."

The rest of the team enters and are introduced to Tandel and Tony looks at her, "So what's the big secret? Why wouldn't Tim or Gibbs tell us anything about you?"

Tandel looks at Gibbs who shakes his head, silently asking her to wait until after they've eaten to reveal her true identity. Once they've eaten and everyone is relaxed around the picnic table, Gibbs nods at Tandel who looks at Tim who hands her the silver circlet. Placing it on her head, the tips of her ears peeking through her hair, she smiles just a bit at the amazed looks on Tony and Abby's faces as she returns to Gibbs' side and sits down beside him.

Tony looks at how relaxed Gibbs is with Tandel and asks Tim, "So how is it that she didn't end up with you Elflord?"

Gibbs speaks up for the first time that night, "It's called magic DiNozzo," he squeezes Tandel's hand "…sheer magic."

fini-


End file.
